sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Baroness Grau Bradanska the fox. (New Order timeline.)
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. Grau 'the Baroness' Bradanska is a Moebian fox and the daughter of baron Griefan Nathaniel Bradanska of the New Order she is next in line in the Order to become head of the international fascist state, however she is viewed as a progressive who tends to look down on her father's many horrible atrocities.She is the grandaughter of both Ivan Bradanska and the anti-version of Dr.Ophelia Daniel the fox. Appearance: Grau takes much after her father, and thus she seems similar to him. She possesses a dark black and grey fur pattern that he does in terms of her fur and muzzle. However, her eyes are red instead of green. (Note: This is a common Moebian genetic trait found on the anti-world that is akin to blue eyes.) She is often seen wearing a crimson red dress, (not the same one as a child but perhaps similar) with sandals or high heels, however, in other iteratons of her she has been seen to walk around barefoot.As an adult she is also known to wear acrimson red hat that matches her dress. She is seen either with dark black hair or have it dyed in dark violet, (a Moebian fashion trend within the Order.) Personality: Grau is rather shifty and subtle, much unlike her father. She is known to possess a calm, if someone untrustworthy and mysterious demeanor. While this appears to be a common Moebian female trait on the anti-world, (most females are dark and untrustworthy as opposed to cheerful and sociable on Mobius Prime), Grau has no doubt a veil of secrecy that has been seen in her aunt as well. However, it is secretly known that Grau does indeed posses a conscious and as an adult she became disillusioned by her father's promises and began to not condone his atrocities. History As a child Grau grew up under the Order that had been previously established by her father, Grief. While being a very important political, military, and overall the head of the Order, Grief refrained from spoiling his child any more than one would normally. Thus both Grief and his daughter Grau choose to live in an ironic middle class lifestyle for their supposed wealth. (Primarily due to Grief's on socialist viewpoints that his father had imprinted into his mind as a child.) However, one thing her father did for her was put her through the best junior military organizations he could. Thus Grau grew up in an life of learning strategies, combat tactics, discipline, and even taught to fight at the age of 10. While she wasn't given anything too difficult for her to manage she nevertheless grew up as a soldier's daughter for under the Baron's Order the military life was viewed as one of honor and nobility in and of itself, even at young age. Stats: Weaknesses: She possesses many of the weaknesses Grief has, such as,(not not limited to): *Super sensitive hearing and sight. *No immunity to lasers. *No immunity to radiation, *No immunity or comprehension of magic. (Presumed to be atheist). *Weak immunity towards elemental attacks. (Fire, electricity, ice.) *Slower reflexes when giant, (harder to turn and react.) *She must consume large quantities of food while giant size or she will shrink. Trivia: *Grau is German for grey/gray. *She started off as a rule 63 joke until she evolved. Category:Foxes Category:Females Category:Enhanced (Super Soldier) Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC